mangapediafandomcom_it-20200213-history
Saimoe 2010: 4° gruppo 3° preliminari
Le votazioni del 4° gruppo dei secondi preliminari del Saimoe 2010 si sono tenute il 30 luglio 2010. Le prime 24 classificate sono ammesse al tabellone principale. Le restanti sono eliminate. Risultati *'1^ 154 voti | Kirishima Akari @ Nyan Koi! *'2^ 144 voti | Akeno Mihoshi @ Sora no Manimani *'3^ 135 voti | Lizlet L. Chelsie (Liz) @ Omamori Himari *'3^ 135 voti | Kanbara Satomi @ Saki *'5^ 130 voti | Celty Sturluson @ Durarara!! *'6^ 125 voti | Kiyama Harumi @ To Aru Kagaku no Railgun *'7^ 124 voti | Naruko Kanae @ Mayoi Neko Overrun! *'8^ 121 voti | Isara Gunther @ Senjou no Valkyria *'9^ 114 voti | Ogata Rina @ WHITE ALBUM *'10^ 111 voti | Sawamura Tomoki @ Saki *'11^ 108 voti | Angol Moa @ Keroro Gunsou *'12^ 106 voti | Ania Fortuna Somesheru Miku Crowzenbruhi (Nia) @ Asura Cryin' 2 *'12^ 106 voti | Himegami Aisa @ To Aru Kagaku no Railgun *'14^ 105 voti | Kusakabe Misuzu @ 11eyes *'14^ 105 voti | Yuiki Yaya @ Shugo Chara! series *'16^ 103 voti | Kazumiya Rio @ So Ra No Wo To *'16^ 103 voti | Mina Ţepeş @ Dance in the Vampire Bund *'16^ 103 voti | Satsukitane Mikako @ Sora no Otoshimono *'16^ 103 voti | Lala Satalin Deviluke @ To LOVE-Ru *'20^ 102 voti | Yumeno Maho @ Saki *'20^ 102 voti | Komaki Manaka @ ToHeart2 adplus *'20^ 102 voti | Houtou Shigen (Hinari) @ Shin Koihime†Musou series *'23^ 101 voti | Alice @ Pandora Hearts *'24^ 99 voti | Miyazaki Nodoka @ Mahou Sensei Negima! Mou Hitotsu no Sekai *25th 92 votes | Ayuzawa Suzuna @ Kaichou wa Maid-sama! *26th 91 votes | Ume-sensei @ Hidamari Sketch x ☆☆☆ *27th 87 votes | Takeshita Miharu @ B Gata H Kei *27th 87 votes | Yuzuhara Konomi @ ToHeart2 adplus *29th 86 votes | Arashiyama Sayoko @ Natsu no Arashi! Akinaichuu *30th 84 votes | Akimoto Komachi (Cure Mint) @ Pretty Cure All Stars DX2: Light of Hope - Protect the Rainbow Jewel! *30th 84 votes | Plug Cryostat @ Fight Ippatsu! Jūden-chan!! *32nd 79 votes | Sumiyoshi Kanako @ Nyan Koi! *33rd 77 votes | Canaan @ Canaan *34th 70 votes | Manjoume Fumi @ Aoi Hana *35th 68 votes | Stella @ Arakawa under the bridge *35th 68 votes | Takano Miyo @ Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Rei *35th 68 votes | Batai (Tanpopo) @ Shin Koihime†Musou series *38th 67 votes | Kokonoe Rin @ Kodomo no Jikan 2 Gakki *39th 66 votes | Sylvie van Hossen @ Princess Lover! *40th 65 votes | Momozono Love (Cure Peach) @ Fresh Pretty Cure! *41st 64 votes | Arf @ Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha The MOVIE 1st *41st 64 votes | Tsuyama Mutsuki @ Saki *43rd 63 votes | Takanashi Izumi @ Working!! *44th 62 votes | Momo Velia Deviluke @ To LOVE-Ru *45th 59 votes | Q-feuille @ Kiddy GiRL-AND *46th 57 votes | Amano Tooko @ Bungaku Shoujo Movie *46th 57 votes | Yamanobe Tomo @ Seikon no Qwaser *48th 55 votes | Tsukishima Aoba @ Cross Game *49th 54 votes | Suu @ Shugo Chara! series *49th 54 votes | Okudaira Akira @ Aoi Hana *51st 51 votes | Usami Mayumi @ GA Geijutsuka Art Design Class *52nd 50 votes | Yumina @ So Ra No Wo To *53rd 49 votes | Kokutou Azaka @ Kara no Kyoukai the Garden of Sinners *53rd 49 votes | Edy Nelson @ Senjou no Valkyria *53rd 49 votes | Kawashima Noe @ Taishou Yakyuu Musume. *53rd 49 votes | Tennouji Touka @ Nogizaka Haruka no Himitsu: Purezza *53rd 49 votes | Selvaria Bles @ Senjou no Valkyria *58th 48 votes | Yarai Sayo @ Sora no Manimani *58th 48 votes | Sonken Chuubou (Renfa) @ Shin Koihime†Musou series *60th 47 votes | Otonashi Meru @ Zan Sayonara Zetsubou Sensei Series *60th 47 votes | Android #18 @ Dragon Ball Kai *60th 47 votes | Tei'iku Chuutoku (Fuu) @ Shin Koihime†Musou series *63rd 46 votes | Sakura Monica @ Jewelpet Tinkle *63rd 46 votes | Sugino Ayumu @ Saki *65th 44 votes | Higurashi Kagome @ InuYasha: The Final Act *66th 43 votes | Inoue Jun @ Saki *67th 39 votes | Chinkyuu Koudai (Nenene) @ Shin Koihime†Musou series *68th 38 votes | Momoe Maria @ Ookiku Furikabutte -Natsu no Taikai-hen- *68th 38 votes | Kizaki Emi @ Kurogane no Linebarrels *70th 37 votes | Kiryuu Yuuzuki @ Kissxsis *71st 36 votes | Sekiutsu Maria Tarou @ Zan Sayonara Zetsubou Sensei Series *72nd 35 votes | Ishida Karin @ Shangri-la *72nd 35 votes | Budoko @ Akikan! OVA *72nd 35 votes | Torioi Kiyori @ Sasameki Koto *72nd 35 votes | Margery Daw @ Shakugan no Shana S *76th 34 votes | Sharon Reinsworth @ Pandora Hearts *76th 34 votes | Misato-senpai @ Hidamari Sketch x ☆☆☆ *76th 34 votes | Sango @ InuYasha: The Final Act *79th 33 votes | Kimura Kaere @ Zan Sayonara Zetsubou Sensei Series *79th 33 votes | Makimura Shiori @ Hayate no Gotoku!! *79th 33 votes | Presea Combatir @ Tales of Symphonia The Animation *79th 33 votes | Sylvette Suede @ Letter Bee *83rd 31 votes | Kasuga @ Sengoku BASARA OVA *84th 30 votes | Sonia Shaflnarz @ Hayate no Gotoku!! *85th 29 votes | Furude Ouka @ Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Rei *85th 29 votes | Kousaka Suzu @ Nyan Koi! *85th 29 votes | Kotobuki Nanase @ Bungaku Shoujo Movie *88th 28 votes | Belarus @ Hetalia Axis Powers *88th 28 votes | Ogata Matake @ Shakugan no Shana S *88th 28 votes | Tsukishima Wakaba @ Cross Game *88th 28 votes | Morgan @ Tears to Tiara *92nd 27 votes | Tooyama Kazuha @ Meitantei Conan series *92nd 27 votes | Suiren (My Sunshine) @ Battle Spirits: Shounen Toppa Version *92nd 27 votes | Charlotte E. Firobisher @ The Sacred Blacksmith *95th 26 votes | The player wearing a china dress during the opening ceremony (Hao Heiyuu) @ Saki *95th 26 votes | Bundou Seika @ Saki *97th 25 votes | Tsujidou Miyuri @ Seikon no Qwaser *98th 24 votes | Ten'i (Ruru) @ Shin Koihime†Musou series *98th 24 votes | Ayse Khadim @ Ladies versus Butlers! *100th 23 votes | Vanilla @ Yumeiro Pâtissière *100th 23 votes | Takanashi Kazue @ Working!! *100th 23 votes | Saotome Haruna @ Mahou Sensei Negima! Mou Hitotsu no Sekai *103rd 22 votes | Yurippe @ FNS Chikyu Tokuso-tai Die Buster *104th 21 votes | Yell @ Akikan! OVA *104th 21 votes | Chiara Ferina @ Element Hunters *104th 21 votes | Hinata Aki @ Keroro Gunsou *107th 16 votes | Houin Kyouko @ Kodomo no Jikan 2 Gakki *108th 15 votes | Magiru Satori @ Seitokai no Ichizon *109th 12 votes | Siesta 00 @ Umineko no Naku Koro Ni